A Perfect Kind of Perfect
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Anyways, my Overwatcg crush is Symmetra. So this is just me like writing myself into a relationship with her lol.


Satya Vaswani, also known as Symmetra, sat at her desk designing some new architecture for Vishkar. Nothing seemed to stick, eventually her boss poked his head in the door. "Symmetra?" He said,

"Hm?" She said not turning her head.

"I have brought you someone,"

"Is it Christmas time already?"

"Huh? No is not a Christmas Gram, it's your new working partner. Like you he's at the top of his game."

"Alright, send him in."

Her boss nodded and then let him in. The man was about 30, he was an African-American from North Carolina. "Symmetra, this is your new partner Matthew Johnson."

"Nice to meet you Matthew." She said with a wave, still not taking her eyes off her project.

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two too it." Her boss smiled and then left.

"So...you're the famous Satya?"

"Symmetra is Fine."

"Ah," he smiled, "Symmetra, Cool."

"What do they call you?"

"Hm, me?"

"No, the painting on my wall."

Matthew looked around, "There's a lot of paintings in here."

"That was sarcasm."

"Yeah," he said, "Um, Zeus."

"Zeus?"

"Yeah, like the Greek god."

"Ah," She said, "There's another desk over there, make yourself comfortable and don't touch any of my work."

"Cool." He then went and sat at the desk. After an hour or so Matthew turned around, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for dinner."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

Symmetra paused for a minute, she turned around and looked at him. She smiled at him, his face had perfect Symmetry. "Sure."

"Cool, So after work then?"

"Definitely." She then turned back around and went back to work.

"Sweet," He then turned and looked at what he was working on, "So what are we doing?"

"Self sustaining houses."

"Alright, do they have an energy source?"

"Some people suggested magnetism."

"What do you think?"

"Photons."

"Mm," He said, "What about electricity for something primary, but then we do photons for a secondary source? That way the photons will always hold a charge."

"But what about electric bills?"

"Hmmm," he thought, "What about kinetic energy?"

"Kinetic energy?" She thought for a moment, "That could work."

"Awesome," he smiled, he then looked over his shoulder at her. When she looked at him, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He then looked back to his work. The two of them worked well into the night, once they wrapped up the two of them went to a nice restaurant. They sat down at a table across from each other, Matthew smiled at her, "Have you been on many dates?"

"I try my best to try and avoid making relationships."

"Then why'd you say yes to me?"

"Well..." she looked him up and down, "I don't know, something about you is different."

"Mm," He said, "Why do you avoid relationships?"

"Because no one would want to be with someone like me."

"Why not?"

"Well," She said, "I'm on the spectrum, and so every time I try I'm always asked where I'm at on the spectrum."

"The Autism Spectrum?" She nodded, he smiled, "Well, it's funny you say that. I'm actually on the spectrum myself too."

"Really?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I have some obsessive compulsive qualities, I can't be in a room without fixing a painting. My favorite number is eight because no matter what way you cut it it's perfectly symmetrical."

"I'm almost the same way." She said with a smile. "I would have never guessed you would be on the spectrum."

"You either," he said, he folded his arms and leaned forward, "So tell me about yourself Symmetra."

"Satya is fine."

"I like Symmetra, it's pretty."

"Oh, alright then if you insist." She said, "Well, I grew up in a poor family, I then moved to Utopea and that's where I got involved in school and then started work at Vishkar."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"Oh, not much really. Just grew up with it just being my mother and I. My father left after he found out my mother was pregnant with me. Anyways, luckily I was able to get the best in education and then eventually I heard of Vishkar."

"I see." She loooked at him, "So I've got a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Well, when I started work here I kept hearing about you everywhere. I was told you were the best and brightest. So, when we started working today I thought I might as well take a shot."

"I see, well that's very sweet of you." She smiled brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "So um...why Zeus?"

"My code name?" He smiled, "Well it's really cool you see." He showed her his hands, "It's weird, one morning I woke up and this happened." Soon his hands were surging with electricity, "I've been able to charge things as well as heal things with it. I haven't used it for offensive purposes like fighting."

"I see," she smiles, "It looks like a blessing from the gods."

"Yeah." After dinner Matthew and Satya walked through the town. "Hey Symmetra?" He asked,

"Yes?"

"Are you good at dancing?"

"I believe so, yeah." She smiles, "I use a lot of dancing for when I design architecture."

"Then let's go dancing," he said, "It could be fun."

"Alright, let's go." She said, the two of them walked to a club where they could go dancing. Music was playing, after paying Symmetra took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. They got to the center and she started to dance for him, Matthew blushed heavily. He had never seen anyone be able to move the way she did. "What's the matter?" She asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh..."

"Here," she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and she swayed her hips back and forth in a very seductive motion. "So tell me Matthew," she said getting very close to him, "Have you ever touched a woman?"

"Not before tonight..."

She smiled, "Well they aren't as fragile as you think, so just relax." Matthew nodded, he then relaxed his hands and let them sway with her hips naturally. Soon the song was over, then something more upbeat started to play.

"My turn," Matthew said backing away from her, "Now I warn you, I was the best street dancer back in America."

"I don't know Matthew, you clearly aren't in America anymore."

Matthew smiled, he then started to dance. He danced precisely to the beat. Symmetra smiles, she admired his dancing. "Come on Symmetra, you aren't going to let me dance on my own now are ya?"

"I don't know, I might not be able to keep up with you." After a few songs that they can both dance too a slow song came on. Symmetra smiles and walked over to him. "Come on." She took one of his hands and placed them on her waist, she then took his other hand in her own. With her remaining hand she placed it on his chest. The two danced to the song like it was an eternity, Symmetra then looked up at her partner, she wasn't willing to admit it but she was falling for him. Matthew then looked down at Symmetra, he was falling for her too. They made eye contact, Matthew swallowed nervously. Not knowing who made the first move, the two of them kissed each other at the exact same moment. Symmetra couldn't resist him, she wrapped both her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The two didn't pull apart until after the song was over, "Wow..." she said a little flustered.

"Yeah..." He said with a smile, "Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes...you?"

"Yeah." They both smiled at each other. Once it got late the two of them left. They were both smiling and laughing.

"Let me tell you Matthew, I never expected you to be the type of boy who could dance the Tango."

"I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with me." He said, "You're amazing."

"Thank you, dance became my escape after a while."

"Mm, I took dance classes in High School, and then after that got into figure skating."

"Figure skating?"

"Yeah, you don't have ice rinks here in India. But it's basically ice skating but to music, so in a way another form of dancing but on ice skates."

"Sounds uncomfortable."

"It is at first, but after a while you get used to it." He smiled, "Symmetra, this is honestly the most fun I've ever had in years."

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "Me too." The two of them kissed again and they then went their seperate ways to their cars.

The next morning Matthew came to work a little after Symmetra. He had two coffees and some donuts. He walked in and saw Symmetra at her desk, "Hey Symmetra." She smiled and turned around.

"Hello Matthew."

"I brought coffee and some donuts, want some?"

"I'd love some."

"Alright," he walked over to her and handed her the coffee and a donut. "What's today's project?"

"Still self sustaining houses." She said taking a sip of coffee, "I just am not sure on the design."

"Can I see what you have so far?"

"Yeah," she moved to the side and let him see.

"Hm," he said, "Not very eco friendly." He thought, "What if the outside was shelled in something that could recycle heat and make it into cool air on the outside." He said, "And then, we add an air filter on top that turns polluted air into clean air." He messed around with the design and then showed her, she looked at it and smiled placed her hand on her chin.

"That could work..." she said, "Although they look expensive."

"They do, let's think of matierals that could be cheap, but also durable to withstand natural disasters. Because you're wanting to make it out of photons, though that may be cheap they can also be dangerous especially around little kids."

"Hmm," she thought for a minute.

"Come to think of it, this University in Russia is currently working on gravitational barriers."

"Yes but gravity is not the best thing for pregnant women."

"Yeah," The two of them looked at the piece together. "What if we came up with something new, something that's not harmful to humans."

"That could take years."

"It could," He said, "I'd suggest magnetism but that would disrupt cell phones and other radio waves." He said, "I like the idea of photons, they're durable but very heavy. There has to be something past photons that we could use, something that doesn't cause harm." He rubbed his chin, he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"At home, they have this material. It's plant based, but it's also metallic. Since it's plant based all it really needs is sunlight and water, it can then filter dirty air, and since it has no temperature it would be easy to make the inside cool and the outside hot."

"That sounds amazing."

"And it's cheap too," he said, "And if you still like photons we can make the windows and other things like that photons or even lace the outside with photons."

"That's actually genius!" She said with a smile, she then wrapped her arms around him. She jumped and quickly let go, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-" He then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok." He said with a smile, Symmetra smiled and hugged him back. After they pulled apart Symmetra looked at Matthew.

"Are you...doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, why?"

"Want to go see a movie?" She asked, "There's this movie that came out recently that I really want to see."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Alright, it's settled then."

"Yeah." They smiled at each other, "I had fun last night Symmetra."

"Me too." She reaches forward and grabbed his hands, she then went in to kiss him. Suddenly a knock came from the door. She let go of his hands and faces the door. Their boss poked his head in.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Great." They said in unison. They then looked at each other.

"That's great," he walked in, "Anyways, New York would love to have a demonstration from Vishkar. And who better than our best and brightest."

"New York? As in America?" Satya asked,

"Yeah," he said, "They're interested in your photon technology."

"Oh, alright then. When do you want us to head out?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Symmetra asked, "Yes, of course."

"Thanks, you two are the best!" He then left.

"So much for our movie," Matthew said.

"I know," she said grabbing his hand, "But maybe we could see a movie over in America. I've always loved American Cinema."

"It's not that interesting, it's just the same white dude that they cast to carry the franchise."

She laughed a little at that, "Well, we better get packing."

"Yeah," he paused, "Nanotechnology..." he said to himself,

"What?"

"Nanotechnology." He looked at her, "The self sustaining houses! Nanotechnology!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure!"

"Alright," she smiled, "You look into that."

"I will," He smiled. "Anyways, we should get packing."

"Yes! Of course!" They started to pack up stuff from the office, and then they went back to their apartments and packed. The two eventually met each other at the airport, Symmetra was in her Vishkar uniform with her hair tied back and the orange visor type glasses.

"Hey." Matthew said with a smile, "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you." She reaches in a bag and hands him a uniform similar to hers. "Here, this is yours." He took it, it was blue instead of white.

"Thanks, should I get changed now?"

"Um," she looked at her watch, "Yeah, we have some time."

"Alright," he ran to the bathroom, a few minutes later he came back in his uniform. "What do you think?"

"Awesome." She said with a smile. The two of them got their tickets and gave their baggage to the attendants. They then went and sat near the gate where their plane was. The two of them sat down and sighed in relief, Symmetra found herself occasionally glancing over at him. He would look back at her and sometimes their eyes would meet. Matthew reached over and held Symmetra's hand, it was her prosthetic hand, he didn't mind that she had a prosthetic arm. He liked her the way she was. Once it was time for their flight the two went through the gate and got their seats, "How long of a flight is this?"

"About 11 maybe 12 hours." Matthew said,

"Ah, so plenty of time." She smiled. The plane took off and they were headed to New York. Symmetra and Matthew continued to hold hands through the flight, about halfway through Symmetra fell asleep on his shoulder. As they arrived in New York Symmetra woke up with a yawn, a massive chill ran down her spine, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

"You ok?"

"It's freezing cold!"

He laughed, "Yeah, this isn't India. Come on, let's go." They got up and went to baggage claim, they collected their bags and rented a car and headed to their hotel. Once at the hotel Symmetra went straight to the bed and wrapped as many blankets around herself as she could. She felt as if she would freeze to death, Matthew came into the door of the hotel moments later. He set their bags down and shut the door. "Symmetra, you in here?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Alright," he stretched his arms above his head. "You'll get used to the temperature soon enough."

"If I don't die first."

He laughed and brought the bags to the bedroom. He smiled at her all bundled up in the blankets. "Well, we don't have anything to do tonight, want to catch a movie?"

"Actually I'd prefer to stay here."

"Alright," he then went and sat on the bed next to her. He then looked over at the lamp, he turned it on and then turned off the light in the bedroom. He then went and sat next to her on the bed again, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure at the moment."

"Alright," after a while the room started to warm up. Once the room was bareable Symmetra removed the blankets. She sighed,

"Well, at least it's warm now."

"Yeah," he smiled, he then looked at Symmetra, Symmetra returned his gaze and the two started kissing. After a while of kissing Symmetra started to undo Matthew's shirt, he made no attempt to stop him. He removed his shirt and threw it to the ground, she placed her prosthetic hand on his chest, as they kissed she slowly moved her hand down to his crotch.

"Mm." She stopped kissing him and looked at his erection, "It's so hard already."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really." She kissed him and then got off the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and she walked in front of him. She undid her hair and removed her glasses and put them on the dresser, she removed her top and her pants. Her underwear was black with floral trim around the edges, she reached behind her and removed her bra followed by her underwear, she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Matthew swallowed hard, he then started to suck on and gently squeeze her breasts, Symmetra let out a soft moan. "Mm, Matthew..." she moaned softly. After he pulled away she got on her knees, she removed his pants and under wear, her eyes widened at the sight of his erection, "Wow..."

"What?"

"It's unusually large don't you think?"

"Uh...I don't...know?"

"I'm joking," she smiled, she swallowed and wrapped her prosthetic hand around it, Matthew moaned softly. Her hand was cold and it felt amazing, she started to slowly jack him off. Soon the tip of his penis started to ooze a clear liquid, she opened her mouth and started to lick off the liquid. She then put his tip in her mouth and started to suck hard on it and swirl her tongue around it. Matthew moaned.

"Symmetra...y-you're amazing..." he moaned before biting his bottom lip softly. Symmetra started to take more of him into her mouth, with her free hand she would squeeze her breasts or finger herself. She took more and more of him in her mouth taking him almost all the way down her throat. "Symmetra...I'm gonna-" before he could finish he released his cemen in her mouth, she pulled off of him and some of it got on her breasts. "Wh-Where did you learn that..."

"I can make just about anything with light and photons, sometimes I get bored." She then stands up, "Cemen is actually really good for the skin." She said rubbing his cemen into her skin, Matthew then got down on his knees, he then placed his face in her crotch and started to lick her clit, she gasped and chills ran up her back. "Oh god..." he swirled his tongue in circles around her clit, "Oh god...Matthew..." she moaned a little bit louder than before. He then reached one hand around behind her and teased her entrance with his finger tip, "Fuck..." she placed her hands on the back of his head as a warm feeling swelled in her stomach, "I'm cumming Matthew...I'm Cumming..." She moaned, "I'm cumming!" She then shoved his face into her crotch as she came hard. She then started to pant heavily, he stood then stood up, he looked down at her, she was blushing heavily. The two of them kissed and they fell back onto the bed, they laid there side by side, Symmetra wrapped her hand around his soft member, "I wish you could have lasted a little bit longer, then we would have been able to have some real fun."

"Yeah," Matthew said with a smile.

"Oh~" She said as she felt his member starting to get hard again, "I see you're ready to go again." She smiled, she got up and sat on his lap, she then sat up and positioned his tip near her entrance.

"Is this your first time?" Matthew asked,

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I'm glad we both get to experience this." She took a breath and slowly lowered herself onto him. She moaned and bit her lip, she then sat down taking all of him in him. "Oh fuck..." she placed her hands on his chest.

"Dance on me..." Matthew said completely seduced. Symmetra smiles, she then moves her hips in a rather seductive motion. She started to breathe heavily, once she got tired of moving back and forth she started to move up and down.

"Mm~" she moaned, "This feeling...it's amazing Matthew...oh god! Matthew...I'm glad you're my first time...Mm~" after a while Matthew then grabbed her by the hips and rolled her onto her back so he was on top. He then started to move his hips in and out in a passionate rhythm, Symmetra moaned, "This type of stimulation is very exhilarating~ Ahh~" he moved faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Symmetra..." he moaned, "I know...this isn't a great time...but..." he started to moan more, he was getting close, "Will you be my-"

"Your...mmm...What? Girlfriend..." she moaned loudly and started to buck her hips, "Yes~" He then kissed her and she kissed back. He then pulled out and then released all over her stomach, he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. The two of them then touched foreheads.

The next morning Satya woke up in bed without Matthew next to her. She rubbed her eyes and then sat up, she got dressed in some pajamas and then walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." Matthew said,

"Morning." She said, she looked at the counter, he had brought her breakfast from downstairs. "What's this?"

"Breakfast, I thought you might be hungry."

"Oh, thank you." She walked over and sat at the counter and started to eat. The two sat there in utter silence.

"So...um...last night was fun."

"It was." Symmetra said eating some bacon.

"Yep..." Matthew, being the very awkwardly social one, had no clue what else to talk about.

"So, we have some time before the conference tonight. Would you like to show me around New York?"

"That sounds amazing," he said with a smile, "Hey, I can take you to an ice rink and show you some of my figure skating."

"That sounds amazing."

"Alright," he said with a nod, "I'll go get some clothes better suited for figure skating then." He got up and went to the bedroom. Satya smiled as he walked past her, she really was falling for him. He then came back out with a change of clothes, "Alright, when you're ready to go get changed and we'll head down."

"Alright," she smiled and finished her food, "You know...before I met you I just thought love was an illusion." She finished her food and stood up, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Now I know it's not." She then walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Satya closed the door behind her, she placed her hand on her heart and smiled, she walked over to her back and got out a pair of casual clothing.

Outside the bedroom Matthew looked through his phone for different songs he wanted to skate too. He had to chose something to impress her, he then got up off the couch. The texture of the couch bothered him, so he moved over to the wood chair. He sat down, "Nope!" And stood back up again, he didn't like the way it creeked it worried him that it might break. He then decided just to lean against the counter, after a while his butt hurt so he went back to sitting on the couch. He hated the texture so he just sat on the floor. He did this cycle for a while until Satya came out fully dressed.

"I'm ready,"

"Cool, let's go. This entire hotel is a death trap." He grabbed his clothes, she laughed a little. The two of them then left and headed to the rink. Matthew almost died in the car because Satya cranked the heat all the way to full blast, it didn't help that the seats were leather either. They eventually got to the ring and they got out and payed their way in, Symmetra looked over at the gift shop.

"Matthew..." she said,

"What?"

"Before we go in, I'd like to buy a jacket...and a scarf...and maybe some gloves..."

"Alright," he took her to the gift shop and he got her everything she needed to stay warm. Matthew then got changed, he was wearing a tight black compression shirt and some pants that looked like a cross between jeans and leggings. He then went and got his skates, Symmetra frowned at the skates.

"I know someone who wears shoes similar to that. I met him in Brazil, he kept trying to hit on me but it wasn't working."

"Ah," He then went to the person in charge of the music, he gave them the song. "You can sit over there." He said pointing to the bleachers. She nodded and went and sat down. Matthew put on the skates and then went to the center of the ring. He took a few breathes, the song he selected was Here by the J-Pop idol JUNNA. The song started playing, he did nothing at first. Once he heard the acoustics he then started to skate around. He moved so freely and fluidly as if nothing could hold him back. Satya was in awe, it made her fall for him even more. Matthew then spun and performed not one, not two, but three triple axels in a row. Satya cheered and clapped her hands as he skated around the ice, little did she know that someone had walked in after them. He was an American man, he was tall and wore a suit and tie and he had brown hair. He looked at Satya, he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Do you know him?" He asked in awe,

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "He's my boyfriend." At the end of the song Matthew spun around several several times at a high speed before finally stopping. He was clearly very winded, Symmetra cheered and stood up and clapped. Matthew smiled and bowed he then skated to the edge of the ring, Satya walked down to meet him. "Wow!" She said, "That was...wow!"

"Yeah," he said catching his breath and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"How long have you been doing that?!"

"Um...I graduated High School when I was 18...I'm 30 now...so...12 years."

"Amazing, completely beautiful!" She smiled and then kissed him. The American man walked down next to Satya.

"Young man, I was stunned by your performance." He said,

"Thanks." Matthew said,

"Do you have a coach?"

"No."

"What about someone to represent you? Like a manager or an agency."

"Nope."

"Really?" He said, "Where you from?"

"North Carolina, but right now I'm living in India and I'm strictly here on business, this is my girlfriend Satya." He said pointing to her, she smiled and waved at him.

"Wow, absolutely amazing." The man reached in his pocket, "Jack Angel," he pulled out his card, it had the symbol of the Olympics on it, "The winter games are coming up, and I could easily see you as the face of it."

Matthew took the card, "Thanks, but I'm not really a celebrity."

"Just think about it." Jack said with a smile, he then looked at Satya, "Wow, where did you find such a goddess?"

"Work." He said putting the card in his pocket,

"You are a very lucky man, and you are a very lucky woman."

"Thank you," She said with a smile, "We will be demonstrating some architecture from Vishkar tonight. We'd love you to come."

"Maybe I will, what are you demonstrating?"

"Photon technology for building houses."

"Hm," he smiled, "I'll check it out, my wife is huge into architecture."

"We'd love to see you there." Matthew said,

"Alright," he said with a wink, "I'll catch you later." He smiled and then walked off.

"Wow," She said with a smile, "A shot at the Olympics."

"I'm not really a celebrity."

"You might as well give it a try, I was once in the summer games for ribbon dancing and some gymnastics."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Anyways, what do you want to do now?"

"Well..." he thought, "We could catch a movie, we could see a matinee on broadway, there's this Pizza place that I hear is to die for."

"Pizza sounds good, I've never had it but I've seen it in American Cinema."

"Ah," He said, "Well New York Pizza is some of the best around."

"Let's go."

"Alright," he said, "But since you have your jacket and scarf and stuff I'm turning the heat off in the car."

"Fair enough."

Matthew got changed and the two left. They then headed to a pizza place, once at the restaurant the smell of pizza flooded their noses. "Good lord..." Symmetra said,

"What?"

"It smells heavenly..."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "Pizza is amazing." The two then walked over to the counter, "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you have."

"Alright then," he looked to the guy behind the counter, "I'll have two pieces of cheese pizza please." He nodded and then got them the pizza and Matthew payed for it. They then went and sat down at a table by the window. Symmetra removed her glove,

"Alright, so how do you eat pizza?"

"Well, unlike most Indian foods this is finger food. So you use your hands." He then picked up his pizza and took a bite showing her how to eat it.

"Hm..." she picked up the pizza and took a bite, "Ah, hot!" She quickly chewed and swallowed.

"What do you mean hot? Indian food is some of the hottest food around."

"It's hot as in spicy hot not hot as in temperature hot. You can have cold curry and still have it be extremely spicy."

"Mm." He said. The two of them ate until Matthew got a call on his phone. "Hold on." He picked up his phone, "Hello?" He waited, "Oh, hi Mom!" He smiled, "Um, it's great, right now I'm in New York for work business." He then looked at Symmetra, "Mom I met someone amazing at work." Symmetra smiles and blushed lightly, "Actually...she's my girlfriend, and she's sitting right here with me." He then looked at Symmetra, he handed her the phone. "My mom wants to talk to you."

"Oh, alright." She took the phone, "Hello?" She smiled, "Hi there, I'm Satya, but your son calls me by my work name Symmetra." She smiled, "Yeah, he thinks Symmetra is pretty too." She leans back, "I'm from India, I live in Utopea and work for Vishkar Architecture alongside your son. We're business partners, anyways the first day there he asked me out and...I couldn't resist." Matthew smiled at hearing that, "Yeah, I think he's very handsome too." Matthew then swallowed and blushed and looked out the window, "I don't know about joining the family quite yet, but one day if he asked me to marry him I would say yes." She then smiled, "Bye-bye." She handed the phone back to Matthew, "Here you are."

Matthew took the phone, "Well Mom what do you think?" A loud scream was suddenly heard from the phone,

"MY BABY BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

"Wow..." he mouthed as he rubbed his ear, "Yes, Yes, Yes, woah calm down!" He laughed, "Yes, she's just as beautiful as she sounds," he looked at Satya, "In fact...she's even more beautiful than I could ever imagine." Satya's face turned bright red, "I love you too, bye." He then hung up, he put his phone in his pocket.

"Matthew I love you." Satya said quickly, Matthew's head jumped and he blushed.

"Wh-What..."

"At first I wasn't sure of it, but now I'm more sure than ever." She said with a smile.

"Symmetra..." he smiled with tears gathering in his eyes, he wiped them quickly, "I love you too." The two finished their meal and then got back in the car, they headed to broadway and caught a matinee, they then went and visited the Empire State Building and spent the whole day doing fun things. They eventually went back to the hotel, as soon as Matthew closed the door behind him Symmetra couldn't keep her lips away from Matthew's, "Symmetra..." he said trying to pull away, "Symmetra..." he tried to say again, "We have work to do," he said pulling away. She pulled away, she gasped.

"You're right! I totally forgot!" She then ran into the bedroom and started to do her hair and get in her uniform. Matthew then started to get in his as quickly as he could. "Ugh! I cannot believe I got distracted!"

"It's fine Symmetra." He said pulling on his pants. "So hey, how old are you?"

"What?" She asked tying her hair into a bun.

"How old are you?"

"28."

"Alright," he said buttoning up his shirt. Once he was fully dressed he looked around for his glasses, "Have you seen my glasses?"

"They should be in the pocket of your pants." She said buttoning up her own top.

"Hm?" He reaches in his pocket and sure enough. He put the glasses on, everything was now tinted in orange but he felt official. Satya put on her glasses and then she grabbed everything she needed to present from her suitcase.

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Woah, calm down SpeedyGonzales. We still have plenty of time."

"No we dont! In order for this to be perfect we have to get their at least a half hour to an hour early to make sure everything can perform its function!" He looked into her eyes, he could tell she was very stressed and that she was almost about to cry.

"Alright, let's go." The two of them then went to the center of Times Square where a stage was way up for them. They met with some of the crew, luckily Satya knew what she was doing so she set up everything perfectly. Eventually it's became time to present. Satya introduces herself to the audience and then she introduces Matthew. She shows them all everything that Vishkar has to offer until gunfire goes off, everyone screams and starts to run. Symmetra and Matthew look around, they then spot Talon members in the distance, Reaper and Doomfist. Symmetra generates a blaster for Matthew and then her own weapon of choice for herself.

"Matthew, take care of Doomfist, I'll handle- OOF!!" She was then kicked to the ground, Sombra smirked as she became visible. Symmetra went to attack Sombra, Sombra quickly hacked Symmetra's prosthetic arm rendering it useless. Doomfist then charge Matthew, Matthew quickly caught his fist with both hands.

"Woah! You have a metal arm?! That is awesome dude!" Doomfist smirked he then punched Matthew in the stomach with his other fist, he then sent a devastating uppercut to Matthew's chin, he then punched him sending Matthew flying into the Times Square Jumbotron which happened to be behind them, Matthew screamed as the electrical machine started to shock his body. Satya looked over at him in horror.

"Matthew!"

Matthew let a massive scream in pain before suddenly everything electrical shut off throughout all of New York City. Soon there was a massive bolt of lightning, thunder split the air. Several lighting bolts attacked some of the Talon members, and then suddenly there was a massive clap of thunder.

Matthew heard beeping, he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed, the air felt hot so they were obviously back in India. He looked to his left and saw Symmetra asleep on the chair next to his bed. "Symmetra..." he said weakly. He tried to move his arms to tap her, but he couldn't feel his arms, at least from the elbow down that is. "I-I can't feel my arms..." he looked over at her, "Symmetra!" He said his voice slowly growing. Symmetra woke up, she looked over at him.

"Oh my god Matthew!" She stood up, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, "Are you Alright? I was so worried!"

"How long was I out...?"

"A couple of days..."

"Oh..." he paused, he then looked back at her, "I can't feel my arms."

"Yeah..." Symmetra day down, "Diring the conflict your arms had severe damage done to them...they had to be removed surgically..."

"What..." he paused and looked down, from the elbow down his arms were gone. "But...what about..."

"It's ok," she said, "Vishkar is taking care of it, soon you'll get some prosthetics similar to mine."

"Oh..." he looked down, "Cool...does um...does my mom know?"

"Sadly yes, she tried to fly out here but we told her to stay behind."

"That's for the best..." he said, "I don't want her seeing me like this..." he then looked at her, "I could have lost you..."

"But you didn't, see?" She smiled, "I'm right here darling." He smiled back weakly before he laid his head back on the pillow. Satya frowned, she didn't enjoy seeing him like this. Eventually a doctor came in with the prosthetics.

"Hey," he said,

"Hi..." Matthew said weakly,

"You ready?"

"I suppose, just put them on and get it over with..."

Symmetra frowned yet again, this wasn't like him. The doctor then started to put on the prosthetics, after a while the doctor looked at Matthew and said, "Good as new, they'll take some time to establish a connection. So for now don't move."

"Thanks..." the doctor nodded and then left. Symmetra then rememberd something Matthew's mother told her over the phone.

"So...is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, are there any secrets you're keeping from me?"

"No."

"Really? No secrets? None whatsoever?"

"No. What are you getting at."

"Nothing." She bit her bottom lip out of anger. She made fists with her hands, she then suddenly snapped, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME DOOMFIST WAS YOUR FATHER?!?!!!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Your father attacked you last night and I watched!" Matthew frowned.

"I don't see why you'd even care, besides...if I told you I wouldn't be perfect in your eyes anymore."

"Matthew..." she looked into his eyes, "No matter who your parents are you will always be perfect to me. It's why I love you."

"Really? Is it? Because you seemed pretty mad about me not telling you that my father is a super villain!"

"I'm sorry I thought you came from a normal family!"

"So now my family isn't a normal?! What about your family?!"

"My family?!" Tears fell down her face, "Fine! You want to talk about my family then let's talk about them! We were poor! We were in desperate need of money! I could barely afford to go to school and we only wore the clothes on our backs!" She started to cry, Matthew loosened up a bit.

"Satya...I'm so-"

"What?! You're sorry?!" She grit her teeth, "No! I don't want to hear it!" She then left the room. Matthew sighed and then laid back on the pillow.


End file.
